Inverse
by LilMzThai
Summary: A spinoff of Definently Maybe and How I met your mother. Pairings..SasuHina, NaruHina, ShikaHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So I wanted to make a spin off of the movie "Definently Maybe" and the tv show "How i met your mother" and I came up with this. I wrote this first chapter tonight at 12am. Tell me how you like it.**

* * *

><p>Hinata sat down on her maroon sofa and looked at her now tweleve year old daughter, Sanai. It was the fifth time this year she had asked her to tell her about her father and how Hinata had met him. Hinata smiled. Her husband was away on a business trip and Hinata and Sanai were toghther at the family's beach house. "I just wanna hear a good love story," Sanai said, inching closer to her mother.<p>

"It was a good love story," Hinata said, smiling as she thought to herself about how she had met her lover. "Come closer and I'll tell you."

Sanai scooted happily over to her mother's side and made herself comfortable. "Dont leave ANYTHING out, o.k?"

Hinata giggled. "I won't. And since I won't I must tell you that the summer I met your father was the most confusing summer I have ever had. It was also the best. I met three guys that changed my life and...for a second i wasnt sure which had stolen my heart but I knew it was no longer mine."

Sanai's eyes lit up. "Oooooh this is good already!"

(13 years ago)

(Hinata's POv)

I picked up a few useful things from my mother. For example, I never leave my house looking anything less than perfect. Reason: You never know who you may meet.

You could meet your future husband at the corner store. Who knows? Never make permenant decisions on temporary feelings. Reason: YOU WILL REGRET IT!  
>Always carry lip gloss, perfume and wipes in your purse. Three accessories a girl cannot go without. Let red lipstick be your last result. When all else fails, hit em with the cherry lips. Men can't resist.<br>One of the most important things my mother told me was to ALWAYS make an imprint on someone's life. Whenever I met a guy to make sure I made an everlasting impression, so that even if we didn't end up toghther in the end he would never forget me. Even twenty years later he would smile when a memory of me crossed him, wondering where I was. Missing me...  
>Life is too short to not take chances, to not go for what you want. What's the worse that can happen? So when I first saw him in that crowded city I knew I had to do something about my hearts' racing. He had indigo hair covered by a black hoodie that read "Inferior to X". His read headphones were noticiable in his ears, because they brought notice to his earring. He It seemed like time stopped the moment I caught a glimpse of him. I live in a busy city people rarely stand out from the crowd, but there was something about him. Something that was drawing me in. My palms were sweaty and my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. If you don't believe in love atfirst site then you can call this "infacuation at first glance", but all I knew was I had to have him. Without thinking I took out a pen and pad from my purse, scribbled a few words on a sheet of paper, and ripped it out.<br>-

(Sasuke's POV)

The sounds of car horns interrupted with the song coming from my ipod. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There was a vender selling ice cold crush. I started to make a my way towards him when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Someone slipped something in my hand. I turned around but there was no one there.

_Strange._

I looked at the folded sheet of paper and comtemplated tossing it in the trash can to my left, but curiosity got the best of me and I unfolded it. There in the neatest handwriting I have seen to date read the words, "In the next min my life will be completly in your hands."

It took me exactly 45 mins run up 3 flights of stairs and to the top of an old abandonded warehouse. I was used the back entrance to the roof and checked to see if he was still there. He was. I took exactly five seconds to catch my breath. I like to be on time. (ANother thing my mother taught me.) His minute was almost up. 10...9...8...7..6 "Hey you with the black hoodie!" I shouted in his direction. Atleast twenty other people turned to look for where my voice had come from. He was the only one who's eyes landed on me. I wasnt quite sure because I was too far away to tell but I think he raised an eyebrow. I let out another breath and said, "Catch me."

The next thing I did was completely stupid. Maybe I'm just an insane hopeless romantic or maybe a bit ooc right now due to all the paint I was inhaling 30 mins ago, but i had just pulled a movie moment and if he didnt catch me I was dead. As I fell from the building I closed my eyes and let myself feel weightless. I didn't want to panic and my body obeyed. I could win an award for falling pretty. It felt like I was falling in slow motion and the background sounds of car horns shrieks and gasps were so distance. I could feel my fall coming to an end and these last few seconds would determine my fate.

_5...4...3..._  
>-<p>

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Was this girl crazy? Did she really just jump off a building? I don't know what came over me but my first instinc was to catch her. I balled up my fist and ran. Ran like there was not a second to lose. It was kind of a far stretch and this could go terribly wrong but I wasn't going to let it. I was going to catch her.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><em>...2...1...<em>

"Gotcha!"

Falling into his arms knocked every ounce of breath out of me and it took a few seconds for my mind to stabalize.

"ARE YOU MENTAL?"

_His voice was beautiful as he was. _

I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "No, my name is Hinata."

"Oh you're definently off," He dropped me onto the pavement. (Thankfully not hard.) "What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself!"

"I wasnt thinking. I just..." I let my voice drift off as I studied his face._ He looks amazing...his lips..they're so...so kissable. _"People do crazy things in attempt to get a first glance in a crowded city and since second glaces are darn near impossible I just happened to do something drastic, and you...you just happened to to play along."

He stared at me in silence for about ten seconds before grinning. He shook his head slightly and reached out his hand to help me up off the ground. "You really are crazy."

I took his hand and let him help me to my feet. I silently thanked God that I wasnt that shy timid stutterer I was two years ago. Although I still had my moments I was much more outgoing now. Being nineteen was good for me.

"You didnt give me your name," I said, smoothing out my skirt.

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

I a few seconds to consider how I should answer this. I finally decided to go with the honest true. "Yes, I do."

"Then if fate brings us toghther again. First thing I'll do is tell you my name."

He put his head phones back to his ears and took a few steps back before turning around completly. He held his hand up as a wave before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>(Current time)<strong>

"Wow! That was soooo cute!" Sanai exclaimed. "Was that dad? Why didnt you run after him? Did you ever see him again? Was that dad?"

"Whoaaa calm down." Hinata laughed. "You'll see. I told you I met three memorable guys that year. I havent told you about them all yet, and you'll find out in the end who your father is, o.k?"

"Well hurry up!" Sanai cried, almost bursting out her seat.

"O.k..well where was I?"  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I will end there. If you guys like it please review and I'll write another chapter. I am a former FF writer...maybe from my writing style you can guess who I am. Lol anyway sorry if Hinata is a bit ooc but I had intended to use Sakura at first. If you guys would enjoy this story better with Sakura as the leading lady please tell me because I will be more than obliged to change it for the next chap._  
><em>Dont forget to review! Thank you!<em>


	2. Picture that!

**A/N: _Thank you all for the reviews. Here's chapter two._**

* * *

><p>I never spent much time with my father. He was always too busy. He was a business man and always well...busy. He would have been around more if my mother<p>

was here. Sighs. My mother died when I was seven and things haven't been the same since. We're always moving back and forth from one big city to the next so its

hard to ever make friends. I have private teachers that teach me over the computer or at what ever house we're living in.

It gets lonely. Life gets boring.

"There we go." I exclaimed after applying lipgloss to my lips. I stared in my full lenth mirror at myself. I was dressed in a pale blue blouse and a pale blue skirt with black flowers printed into it. The skirt flared out and came alittle above my calves. My hair was pulled into a bun and I wore a black chocker. I brushed my bangs into a side swoop and put on my earrings. "All set."

Me and my father had a dinner date tonight at Nine. He said he wanted to take time out of his busy schedule to talk with me over dinner, and maybe do something else afterwards. I was more than estatic because I hadn't spent more than twenty minutes with him since we moved her two weeks ago. To tell the truth I didn't want to move here. I was actually liking our last city. We had been there for almost a year and I had just began to make real friends. Everyone loved me there.

I don't like to think of it though.

I picked up my purse and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>I tapped my spoon against my glass of water lightly as I checked my watch for the third time. He was officially forty five minutes late. I was completly used to this so why was i fighting back tears all of a sudden.<p>

He had choose a simple restuarant with outside seating, where we could feel the breeze. So here I was sitting outside at a table, drinking my fifth cup of water and

fighting off the urge to run to the bathroom and cry. To make matters worse the waitress kept giving me sympathetic looks. I let out a deep breath and let my

thoughts drift to the guy I met this morning. It seemed like it happened just a second ago. His touch was still fresh in my mind and on my skin. His image was still

perfect in my memory.

_What is his name?_

_I have never done anything like that before. I could have died. But I didn't...he caught me..._

**Snap!**

I heard a click sound followed by a bright flash from my left side. I quickly turned to see where it had come from. My eyes fell apon a black shiney camera, a string connected to it which was around the neck of its owner. The owner stared at the camera screen as he flipped through his pictures. The first thing I noticed was his sly tired smile and the earrings in his ear. His grey T-shirt matched the grey band he had on his left arm.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Why yes I did," He said, without looking up from the camera screen.

"Isnt that illegal or something? You can't just start snapping pictures of people without their permission."

"Oh really, eh? Well you find that for me in writing and I may just follow it."

I balled my fist and stood up. "Delete the picture!"

"Oh, stop being such a drag," He groaned. "Besides its probly the most beautiful picture you've had taken of yourself."

I almost slapped him. I think I might have but before I could he shoved the camera into my face and I paused. It was perfect. He had caught me in the perfect lighting, the light dancing in my eyes, and my lips shinging along with it. My hair looked darker and highlighted my best facial features. It looked like one of those pictures in a magazine. I looked like a model. And let me tell you, i am NOT photogenic. I hated to admit it even to myself, but he was right. It was the most beautiful picture ever taken of me.

"What'd I say?" He smirked.

"Wow! You're...you're really good."

"I know."

I gave him a quick glare. "You're cocky too."

"I know."

I sighed. "Are you a professional photagrapher?"

"Something like that." He pulled back his camera and adjusted it started to put it back in its case.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Girls and their questions..such drags.." He held out his hand. "Shikamaru Nara. You?"

I hesistated, but only for a milisecond before shaking his hand. "Hinata Hyuga."

He looked around us. "So who stood you up?"

I blushed, snatching back my hand and smoothing out my skirt. "I wasnt stood up."

"Well, you're sitting here by yourself at...," He checked his watch. "..ten thirty six and you look misreable." He shrugged. "I don't really care. Just trying to pretend I do."

"You're rude!"

"I know."

I stared at him for what felt like five minutes but could have only been about thirty seconds. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

I don't know where that came from but it was all I could think to say. "I'll pay," I added.

He considered my question for awhile before replying. "Sure, but not here. There's a pizza place a few blocks from down here. Let's go there."  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>"You know I could be a serial killer, or a crazy stalker. I mean I just snapped a picture of you out of nowhere and I never did tell you what I was doing with it."<p>

I nodded. "You're right! Well, are you a serial killer or a crazy stalker? And what are you doing with my picture?"

We were standing outside of a pizza place I had never been to in my life. The smells of cheese and tomatoe sauce made your mouth water. Shikamaru had ordered two slices of cheese pizza and a cup of water. I had one slice of sausage and a snapple. It had taken us only five minutes to get there and we had spent that time talking about good restuarants in this city.

"Correction, MY picture. I took it," Shikamaru said, tapping his camera case. "ANd if I was a crazy stalker dont you think I would have asked YOU to have dinner with ME instead of the other way around?"

"O.k well that dosent answer the picture question or the serial killer one."

"Would you stop with all the questions, Hinata! Damn!"

I could tell he meant it to be funny and it was. I laughed, almost spitting out the pizza I had just bit. He laughed too.

"You don't have any friends do you?" He asked, after recovering from his laugh.

"I have tons of friends!" I lied.

He gave me a knowing look but he didnt say anything to correct me. He just nodded. "Okay, Hina I have to go."

_Did he just call me Hina?_

"If this was a date I'd walk you to your doorstep and all that other shit but I don't know what this is," He stood up and wiped his face with a napkin. "And honestly I'm a bit lazy."

"It's o.k." I stood up too and grabbed my drink.

"Thanks for dinner, and the lovely picture." He started to walk away.

"Wait! What are you doing with the picture?" I called after him.

He didn't answer, only waved and kept walking.

At that moment I had a strong urge to run after him. To tell him to wait up. I wanted to talk to him more. But at that moment my phone rang.

It was my father. I let the voicemail pick it up. I knew he was only calling with an excuse for why he couldn't make it and honestly I didnt want to hear it.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. New friend

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you answer your phone?"<p>

My father stood, leaning against the entrance to our living room. I had just walked in from the pizza shop which was about thirty minutes from our apartment.

"I didn't hear it ring." I lied. "Why didn't you show up?"

"Something came up."

I nodded, and without a word pushed past him towards the stairs.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." He sighed. I could hear the sadness in voice. He really was sorry. But sorry couldn't always cut it. Sorry didn't patch up scars.

"Its o.k, Dad,"

"I will be busy again this week, but on Friday we can reschedule."

I nodded.

"Have you met anyone yet?"

I thought of Shikamaru and the guy who's arms I had fallen into. I shook my head. "No, not really."

"My business partner has a son I would like you to meet. I have already set up a date for you two to meet at a cafe tommorrow."

I grimaced. I hated the fact that he had done that without asking me.

"I will leave the directions on the table tommorrow and a cab will be waiting for you at nine thirty a.m."  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>I need a hobby. That was the first thing I thought as I climbed out of the cab at exactly nine fifty eight a.m.<p>

I had slept late and didn't end up waking up until nine, so I had to throw toghther an outfit in literally ten minutes. My mother told me that first impressions were so important and that I should always wear white when meeting someone for the first time. She said it was a nice contrast to my eyes. So I ended up wearing white button down shirt and blue levis. I wore my hair in a high poinytail and wore a few beaded bracelets.

Tea Coffee and Beyond.

That was the name of the cafe my father had choose. It was a pretty nice place. The brown cushioned chairs gaze it a cozy feel and the smell of coffee and milk chocolate made your mouth water.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hello, lovely lady. You must be Hinata."

I turned around and was face to face with a guy about my age. He had dark brown hair and the strangest eyes I had ever seen. But they went with his face making him sorta cute.

"Are you...?" I realized for the first time my father hadnt told me what his name was.

"Kiba," He finished.

"Oh, nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"Nah..i don't do that." He said, pulling me into a hug. "Shaking hands is so last century."

I blushed and awkwardly returned his hug.

"You're cuter than I thought you'd be." He said, pulling back and looking me up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "It means what it is. You're cute. I didn't expect you to be, but you are."

Were all the guys in this city so rude?

"Wish i could say the same for you, but I didn't think of you at all." I gave him a sweet smile and sat down at the nearest table.

"Oooh that was a good one!" He grinned. He took his seat at the table across from me and motioned for the waiter. "Two mocha swirls with extra coffee and almond. Thank you."

He turned to me and gave me a wink. "Trust me. You'll like this."

I stared at him blankly. He had just ordered for me.

"What if I don't?"

He considered this for a second then smiled. "If you don't then you get to kiss me. I know you want to."

I rolled my eyes. "How about you pay if I don't like it."

"I'll think about it."

There was a brief silence as Kiba looked me over. He stared at my hands for such a long time I started to feel self concious. I set them under the table on my lap.

"I don't know what our father's intentions were for this meeting but I want you to know ahead of time that this is not a date and there will be no wedding bells in our future. The most I'll ever be to you is a friend, and I'm good at that. But I don't just befriend anyone. I'm not going to hang with you just because you and my father are partners."

"I have no idea what their intentions were either, but I have no desire to be your girlfriend. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Whoaaa hold on! Are you saying I'm not ridicuoulsy hott? Cause I have a six pack that says other wise!"

Kiba started to pull up his shirt. I reached across the table and stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Spare me. Don't you want me to enjoy my coffee?"

"Shut up." He snapped. "You know you want to-" He stopped in mid sentence, his gaze wondering off to the left.

"What?" I turned to see what he was looking at.

There was a girl with blonde hair, pulled into a poinytail. She had on a purple tank top and purple shorts. Her nail polish was also purple along with her flip flops. She was really pretty.

"That girl sure has a nice rack." Kiba whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop acting like that. I just officially made you my new dude. You see, I don't have any guy friends. Guys don't seem to like me much because I'm too hott and their jealous, and the girls I hang with always seem to fall for me so their ultra fake. But you seem different. So yea...you're gonna be like my-"

"You're guy." I finished, folding my arms acoss my chest.

"Yea. That's it. I'm gonna need to talk to you about these things."

He was still looking at purple nail polish girl as he spoke. I wondered how many girls caught his eye in a day.

"Two mocha swirls with extra coffee and almond." The waitress set down our orders and smiled. "He always orders this." She whispered to me.

I smiled back. "So I see."

"What'd she say?" Kiba asked as the waitress walked away.

"Nothing important."

"Mmhmm.." He sat up straight and stared at me. "O.k, try it."

"O.k, give me a second to let it cool."

"Oh, stop being a baby." He leaned over and snatched my spoon. He scooped some of the cream on it and held it to my mouth. "Open."

I parted my lips and let him feed me. The flavors bursted in my mouth. Almond and chocolate with icecream and the warmness of coffee. It was delicious. "Wow!"

"Told ya!" Kiba winked. "This stuff is the best."

"It really is," I agreed.

Kiba started to drink his but paused to stare at purple nail polish girl again. She was talking to the manager. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"I think she just started working here," Kiba said queitly.

"Oh," It was all I could think to say.

"She's so damn hott!" He remarked, licking whipped cream from his lips.

"Why don't you go and talk to her instead of making her your eye candy?" I suggested.

"Nah, not now. There's alot you need to learn."  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next ten hours me and Kiba talked as we explored the city. He took me to a baseball game and then we had lunch at this italian place. We sampled candies at this factory exhibit and fed the ducks at the park (my suggestion). I liked him. I really did. I mean it was a bit annoying that he paused to look at every beautiful girl and sometimes stopped to get their number. But besides that...I don't know why but talking to him was so easy. I told him everything about me and he listened. He made a few obnoxious remarks every once in awhile but he listened. His father was the same as mine. He didnt see him much, but he had a mother so it was different. He told me about his family. The things he hated about them and the things he loved. He told me...everything. Like how one time he tried to drown himself just to see if his family would care. How one time he thought he was gay, and how once he lit his hair on fire for accident and had to walk around with a cap for the whole summer. I told him how I broke my father's phone and blamed it on our cat, how I was afraid of butterflies when I was younger, how I had never really been in a serious relationship, how I kissed a girl once on accident. It was weird because at the end of the day we were both staring at each other sorta embarrassed.<p>

"I won't tell." I said, breaking the silence.

"I know you won't. Wasn't worried about it."

We were standing on my porch under the street lights. It was nine thirty p.m. I could only half see his face because of the shadows. I couldnt read his expression.

"Hey...since you made me your guy I'm gonna make you my girl."

"What the hell? That didn't even sound right, Hinata!"

I giggled. "Well its only fair!"

He smiled and started to step backwards. "Life isnt fair."

"Got that right..."

"So...are you gonna invite me in or what?"

"I'm not sure I trust you enough for that yet. You might try to have your way with me and-"

"EW!" He covered my mouth with his hand. "Just stop right there! VERY BAD MENTAL IMAGES!"

I burst out lauhging. "Come in, Kiba."

I reached for the door but he stopped me. "Just remmebered I have to finish a paper by tommorrow. I really have no time."

"Did I just freak you out? cause that sounds like an excuse."

"Nah...it would take more than that to freak me out." He took another step off the porch. "I'm out."

"Thanks for the t-shirt." I said.

He had got me a baseball shirt at the game.

"No prob. See ya, Hinata."  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>My phone rang at exactly 6am. Who could be calling at that time?<p>

"Hello." I said, sleepily into the phone.

"Morning sunshine."

It was Kiba's voice.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to call me so soon."

"What can I say? I couldnt stop thinking about you."

I smiled. I knew not to take Kiba's flirting as anything more than guy talk. "What's up?"

"You know how our dad's both work with new talents and all that bull, right?"

"Yea."

"Well they have this new guy they want us to come and check out. He's a singer and they want our opinion on his music. You know...see if it will see or not."

"Oh, that sounds cool."

"Yea, so I'll meet you at that cafe at 10 and we can go over."

"O.k."

"And Hinata..um...wear something hott, o.k?"

"Bye, Kiba."

I hung up the phone and set my alarm for 9 before hugging my pillow and falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I took this chap to introduce Kiba as Hinata's friend. I had intended to make this longer but school. UGH! The next chapter will definently be more eventful and longer. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
